Unbalanced Kisses
by Dark Goddess
Summary: Jounouchi finds that confessions are hard, especially with Kaiba’s tongue down his throat. Shounen ai.
1. Discord of The Body And Mind

Chapter 1: Discord of The Body And Mind

Honda was late, Jounouchi thought checking his watch. Classes had ended over twenty minutes ago. Jounouchi sighed and pulled out a stick of pocky. The idiot was probably chasing Miho around the school. If that was true then Jounouchi was in for a long wait.

Placing the tip of the thin stick of chocolate-biscut goodness in his mouth, he leaned back against the wall of the gymnasium and sighed. Idiot Honda, they were going to be late because of him. Wasn't Honda suppose to be the more responsible of the two? He wasn't doing a good job if Jounouchi was the one waiting around for him to show up.

His thoughts were caught off by the sound of footsteps and he stared as a shadow emerage from around the corner. Jounouchi frowned, he'd recognized that shadow anywhere. Kaiba Seto. He had to control a growl, fists tightening behind his head. Even the little hairs at nape were starting to rise.

Then he began calm. Kaiba would probably walk right by him. The brunet rarely noticed him once the bell rung at three. Hell Kaiba was probably on his cell phone right now, scaring the life out of some sniveling employee. Kaiba wouldn't even know Jounouchi was there if he just stayed quiet and blended into the wall. Pleased with himself, Jounouchi became more comfortable against the wall and continued chewing on his pocky stick.

Sure enough Kaiba Seto came around the corner with his usual I-am-God stride. And Jounouchi had predicted, he was on his cell phone, going on about something or other; but unfortunately he did notice Jounouchi. The look the brunet gave him made a shiver run up his spine. What the hell did that look mean? It was unnerving, like he was something Kaiba wanted...

Jounouchi snorted. Yeah, something Kaiba wanted to torment. He turned his head so he wasn't looking at Kaiba anymore. Maybe Kaiba would get the hint and leave him alone. But Jounouchi could still feel those icy blue eyes on him, running over the curves of his body. He tried to ignore it, but honestly it was so unnerving.

He growled, turning his head back to the brunet, ready to chew him out. "Now look here Kai...ba..." he trailed off. Kaiba was standing right in front of him. When the hell did he get there? Jounouchi noticed that Kaiba wasn't on the phone anymore but he was still sure as hell looking at Jounouchi in that strange unsettling way.

No wait, Kaiba wasn't looking at him... he was looking at the pocky stick! Was he planning on stealing his pocky? That was ridiculous. Why on earth would Kaiba want his pocky? If the brunet wanted some that badly, he could buy all of Glico. Jounouchi knew Kaiba was up to something, probably something he wasn't going to like either. But he couldn't figure out what it could be.

Jounouchi decided that making some space between them would be best. Kaiba really was too close for comfort; personal space obviously wasn't a phrase Kaiba Seto was familiar with. Jounouchi started to move to the side but Kaiba shot his arm out, pressing his palm against the wall next to Jounouchi's head. Though surprised, the blond was certain that if he tried the other way, the same would happen. So he was trapped. He looked back into Kaiba's distrubing snake-stare. Yeah... that was what it was like, a snake staring down at a field mouse. When the hell did he become a field mouse?

Jounouchi swallowed, he felt cornered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at Kaiba.

"Shut up," Kaiba commanded. Yes commanded, and if that weren't bad enough he was also leaning closer to Jounouchi who was trying his damnedest to immitate that girl from X-men and pass through the wall. Unforunately that wasn't working out too well for him and there was only so far Jounouchi could go. It wasn't far enough. 

There was only half a pocky stick between them now. Those blue eyes were staring right into Jounouchi's eyes, immobilizing--captivating him. Why else hadn't he pushed Kaiba away? It was like something out of those nature shows. So was Kaiba going to swallow him now? He blushed--what a thought to have!

Kaiba's lips closed around the other end of the stick. Jounouchi would have gasped but he was holding his breath, watching as the brunet ate it, slowly moving forward until there was less than inch of biscuit between them.

And then he closed the distance.

Jounouchi released the breath he was holding, feeling those thin lips pressed against his own. Oh God, he couldn't think straight. Brown eyes were wide, staring into intense blue as Kaiba's lips moved against his own. Oh God and now there was this tongue – _Kaiba's_ tongue – pushing past his lips, which weren't doing a good job as barrier, and brushed against Jounouchi's tongue. He tasted like chocolate.

He whimpered. Whimpered! Oh God...

He felt his tongue twitch, moving against the intruding one. Jounouchi Katsuya was tonguing Kaiba Seto! It felt good. The world was coming to an end.

The world did end. It broke into a million pieces, blown away by cosmic winds to the far reaches of universe and was brought back, put back together again in an instant. Throughout it all they hadn't moved. The spot behind the gymnasium--where Jounouchi's knees buckled from the intensity of Kaiba's kiss--had stayed the same. It felt like an eternity. But the world changed... he had changed.

The kiss finally broke and Jounouchi could breathe again. His eyes opened slowly--when had he closed them?—looking upon Kaiba's smirking face. Jounouchi found pleasure seeing Kaiba's cheeks red and his eyes a darker shade of blue. At least he wasn't the only one affected.

A silence seemed to hang over them as they stared at each other. Jounouchi still found it impossible to move and Kaiba seemed to think that other than Jounouchi, there was nothing interesting to look at. Although Kaiba's stare was blank, unreadable, which was confusing as hell. Was all that just some sort of impulse on Kaiba's part? Maybe he was taking "fucking with Jounouchi's head" to a new level. No, even by Kaiba's standards that had crossed a line.

"Kaiba..." he didn't get a response. Even before his lips had formed the first syllable, Kaiba was leaving. Jounouchi knew he should call the boy back, demand an explanation but he couldn't form any words, nor could he move his limbs to catch Kaiba, to stop him.

But at least it was over. It wasn't going to happen again and whatever fucked up reasons Kaiba had for doing that wasn't really that important because whatever _that_ was, it wasn't happening again. Right?

Wrong. It wasn't that Jounouchi couldn't stop thinking about it. On the contrary, he was quickly able to throw the incident to the back of his mind, label it as another weird experience involving the crazy--not eccentric--millionaire and try to forget it. Honestly, who wanted to go around thinking about being sexually harrassed by Kaiba Seto? He was ready to put the whole confusing incident behind him and continue on with his existence.

Unfortunately, the fates were against him. Or better said, Kaiba had it in for him. For the next week, if Jounouchi found some solitude on campus, even for a moment, Kaiba Seto would soon be there. It was like he had ESP or something. He never really said anything to Jounouchi, besides the occassional 'shut up', but he didn't need to. As always his eyes and his actions did all the talking for him and each time Jounouchi found himself unable to resist and worse, he always ended up participating in these little forced elicited get-togethers.

The attacks became progressively worse with each encounter. First it was kissing which progressed to full out make out sessions which progressed to groping which fortunately--unforunately? he wasn't too sure--hadn't progressed to anything else. Hopefully Kaiba's sense of public decency would put a reign on his perversions, or at least Jounouchi hoped because there would be nothing stopping Kaiba from fucking Jounouchi stupid in an empty boys' bathroom if he ever felt the desire too. The truth of that statement rankled Jounouchi just as much as the harassment.

Why didn't he stop it? Jounouchi didn't know. If it were because Kaiba was physically over powering him then he could understand why the acts continued. His pride would be incredibly injured but at least he'd understand. But it wasn't about that. The most Kaiba had ever done was grab his wrist and pull him back into a rather intense kiss. Any other physical touch was for sexual stimulation only. Boy was it stimulating. Kaiba's aggression was never threatening. There was just something about the situation or about Kaiba himself that just made Jounouchi lose all motor control and, more importantly, coherent thought.

But the acts never progressed to anything that could be defined as sex. Kaiba always stopped before they would cross that threshold, leaving them both a little more than breathless. Then he would just stare at Jounouchi for a while before leaving the blond confused and aroused.

The worst part of it all was this feeling of being used, of being inadequate, like he had failed every time Kaiba left. It made him frustrated and confused. Shouldn't he be happy that Kaiba didn't continue his assault, that somehow he had deterred anymore advances? It's not like he wanted Kaiba Seto clinging to him – touching him. But there was still that feeling of inadequacy. There was still this hurt feeling, like he was being used. It was worse than if the brunet had dropped a few bills in his pocket before leaving.

But he must be doing something right (let's clarify this as 'right in the eyes of Kaiba Seto') to make Kaiba return, to start it up again. It made Jounouchi feel better about himself when he thought of things that way. Though he only felt marginally better because there was still the problem of Kaiba harassing him and of Jounouchi letting him, even participating in it and feeling better when Kaiba came back to do it again. He hoped the last part had to do with wounded pride. All other implications were unacceptable especially with Kaiba acting all weird.

But still... did that mean that deep down inside he was sexually attracted to Kaiba? Maybe that was why he never protested because a part of him really wanted it? Jounouchi would be a downright liar not to admit that Kaiba was attractive... maybe hate was blurred by lust (not love... never love)?

Or maybe it really was all Kaiba's fault like Jounouchi had originally thought. He liked that reasoning better. It didn't make him think about uncomfortable things like the possibility that he was some strange undefined masochist.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi called, poking lightly at Jounouchi's temple effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. He had been trying to understand what the hell had been going on for the past week!

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot recently..." That's because he's had a lot on his mind recently! Not that Yugi knew anything about it, Jounouchi thought, pressing his hand against his neck. Kaiba had left a hickey there. And it was like the bastard had calculated for it to be high enough for it to be virtually impossible to fully hide. He had spent a good half hour tugging at his sweater, trying to make it rise higher. He hoped that no one would notice it anyway.

"Oh sorry," Jounouchi grinned sheepishly. "I think I'm catching ADD or something."

"You can't catch ADD Jounouchi-kun," Yugi sighed. Jounouchi waved him off carelessly.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Jounouchi asked. Yes, he remembered now. Yugi had called him this morning saying that there was something really important that he wanted to talk about when he had the time. Gotta love Yugi, putting people before him even when he really wanted something. Anyway, Jounouchi had come by as soon as he could but Yugi had gone out for a second so he had been waiting for Yugi, effectively being left alone with nothing but his thoughts.

"I wanted to know if you wanted something to drink." Yugi said looking a little exasperated.

Jounouchi blinked in confusion. "You called me all the way down here to offer me refreshments?"

"No!" Yugi blushed. Why, Jounouchi couldn't even begin to fathom. "Of course not, I asked you that when I got home but you didn't answer."

"Oh... and no," the blond respond, leaning back against the sofa. "I didn't hear you."

"I know," Yugi replied. He became quiet for a moment before continuing. Yugi's expression told Jounouchi what he was going to say before he even started. "If there's anything--"

Jounouchi raised a hand up, effectively stopping the small boy from finishing his sentence. "There's nothing going on, Yugi," Jounouchi said firmly. He didn't want Yugi worrying or even knowing about what was happening. It was all werid enough already without Yugi knowing that his rival was molesting his best friend.

Yugi sighed again but Jounouchi wasn't sure if the boy had given up. He doubted it, Yugi was rather determined when it came to his friends' well being.

Time to change the subject!

"So what'dya want?" Jounouchi couldn't help his curiousity. Even though they were very good friends, the smaller boy had a tendency to keep things secret. Whether it was because he liked to deal with his own problems himself or didn't like burdening his friends, Jounouchi wasn't sure. But it was rare for Yugi to ever say "I really need to talk to you about something important". Suffice to say Jounouchi was all ears and ready to help in any way he could.

Yugi looked sheepishly at him for a moment before shifting his attention to his feet. "Well actually... it's not me who wants to talk to you." And with that said Yugi's ever present puzzle glowed, signifying that the other Yugi, Yami no Yugi, had taken over.

Slanted red eyes settled on Jounouchi who was beyond confused by the way. "I apologize for the deception, I'm the one that really wishes to speak with you."

"Huh?" was Jounouchi's "eloquent" reply. What in hell could the spirit of the millennium puzzle want to speak to him about?

Yami's quirked his lips in what Jounouchi assumed was suppose to be smile. He watched the spirit move around the coffee table to sit on the same couch Jounouchi had firmly planted his bum on thirty minutes ago.

"Uh... did I do something wrong?" Jounouchi asked uncertainly. It earned him a strange look from the pharaoh.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Yami looked a little confused.

"Well, you know, you only like showing up when something's going on, usually bad, so I just assumed..." Jounouchi was aware that he was babbling so he shut up. But to his credit he was rather confused and incredibly put out by the whole situation.

Yami did that almost-smile again, but this time it seemed to be leaning more towards an actual smile. Was this progress? Jounouchi wasn't sure. Hell he wasn't even aware as to when he began trying to make the spirit smile. Though Jounouchi couldn't help but admit that a smile on the man... boy... whatever, would be rather attractive.

Yami shook his head a little. "You've done nothing wrong," he assured. "You are completely innocent."

"I'm far from innocent," Jounouchi joked a little, grinning. He needed to loosen up the atmosphere... or at least loosen himself up.

"Not in my eyes," Yami asserted in a way that made Jounouchi a little self aware.

He ceased all joking and looked directly at the spirit. "What exactly do you want to talk to me about?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami's almost-smile disappeared, his expression turning serious once more. Though he didn't look away from Jounouchi as he thought about whatever he was thinking about.

"I have romantic feelings for you," Yami said, rather bluntly. Well the pharaoh was never one for beating around the bush and Jounouchi supposed he was grateful for that. But still, the sudden admittance floored him. If he had been standing he would have fallen down he was so shocked.

"You what?" Jounouchi cried out though Yami didn't repeat himself. He just waited patiently for Jounouchi to get over his shock.

"I can't believe it..." Jounouchi whispered after a few more minutes.

"I've no reason to lie to you, Jounouchi-kun." Jounouchi swallowed a few times, now wishing he had accepted Yugi's offering for refreshment earlier.

How the hell could Yami be so calm? He was admitting his feelings for Christ's sake. Shouldn't that mess with his duellist calm even a little?

"I don't know what to say..." Jounouchi admitted. Yami nodded.

"You needn't answer right away," he replied but then added. "Just don't take forever." He smiled a little, it wasn't an "almost smile" or a "maybe smile" and though it wasn't big it was still rather comforting. It was nice to know that he didn't have to spit out an answer right away.

It was surprising how Jounouchi just could not reject him right away... and it wasn't just because Yami was sort of his best friend too. So did that mean that he was actually entertaining the idea of dating Yami no Yugi? And if he was, how the hell was that suppose to work out?

He decided to voice this. "And Yugi's okay with all this?" It was Yugi's body after all. God wouldn't it be strange if Yugi had someone and Yami had someone...?

"We've already discussed it, yes," Yami replied. Jounouchi had to prompt him to continue. "He's totally fine with anything we do together."

"Anything?" Jounouchi asked incredulously?

Yami smirked. "Why? Is there anything particular you have in mind, Jounouchi-kun?"

Jounouchi's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "No!" he yelled, his hands fidgeting a little. "That's not what I meant... it's just that... you know... with you sharing a body--"

Yami had been watching Jounouchi silently as he babbled on but the spirit did not do so for long. Long slim fingers reached out and cupped Jounouchi's cheek, effectively shutting him up. Yami's red eyes caught hold of him, they were so serious, so overwhelming... like Kaiba. Oh gods! That was the last person Jounouchi wanted to be thinking about at the moment, especially with Yami leaning in. Was he going to kiss him?

"Jounouchi," the spirit began and Jounouchi didn't miss how Yami omitted the honorific at the end of his name. "When you look at this body, I don't want you to think of Yugi. I want you to think of me."

He was so close, Jounouchi felt like he couldn't breath. Those red eyes were the only thing he could see. He could feel Yami's cool fingers against his cheeks, a sharp contrast to the warm breath that washed over his face, his lips

Jounouchi reached out and grabbed hold of Yami's slim shoulders, keeping their lips from meeting. He gently but firmly pushed the spirit back, taking a huge gulp of air. It was like breaking the surface. Had he been drowning? Yeah, in those blood red pools.

Yami looked hurt, understandably so considering that was as good a rejection as any. Jounouchi felt bad but he couldn't find his tongue at the moment.

"Are you in love?" Yami asked after a few minutes of oppressive silence. Jounouchi gave him a confused look and Yami raised a hand again, this time though his fingers brushed against his neck. Right over Kaiba's hickey. Jounouchi froze. "With whoever gave you this?"

Jounouchi left like screaming, luckily he was able to control himself. In love with Kaiba? "No!" He all but cried. "Th-that's nothing!" Yami's eyes narrowed and Jounouchi supposed that his stammering didn't make his statement very believable.

Jounouchi grasped Yami's hand, pulling it away from the mark on his neck. He tried to reassure Yami again. "Seriously it's nothing," Jounouchi began, silently congratulating himself on keeping his voice steady. "It was a mistake."

"Was it?" Yami didn't look convinced.

"It was." Jounouchi nodded firmly. Yami smirked then and Jounouchi felt uneasy again.

"Good," he said. He pulled his hand free from Jounouchi's grasp. His thumb grazed lightly over Jounouchi's bottom lip. Jounouchi could only watched wide eyed and with growing trepidation. "You're enough of a challenge as is. I don't need to worry about 'mistakes'." 

Yami's fingers stopped their light caress of his lips, moving away completely and before Jounouchi could even know that he was to miss their presence, Yami's lips had already replaced them.

_Crap, another one. _

TBC


	2. Reality TV

Chapter 2: Reality TV

"Jounouchi, I told you to finish those signs already!" Anzu yelled.

"Dammit woman, I'm working as quickly as I can!" Jounouchi yelled back, waving his paintbrush so splotches of red landed on Anzu's cheek. "I'm not an octopus, I've only got two arms!"

"Calm down guys," Yugi interjected before Anzu could reply. His arms spread eagle between them, trying to keep as much space as possible between his two over-stressed friends.

"I am calm," Jounouchi growled. "Amazingly, considering I'm working under a slave driver!"

"Slave driver? You're just lazy and unproductive!" Anzu retorted. Yugi sighed, probably wondering what happened to all her calls for friendly togetherness.

The culture festival was coming soon for the students of Domino High and like always all the students were high strung and stressed with all the preparations. Before the weekend, Yugi's class had decided on doing performances. It had been suggested by the girls and with Anzu as their most vocal leader (not to mention the girls out numbered the boys in a class) it ended up being accepted. Much to the dismay of Jounouchi and a few other boy's, since they ended up doing most of the manual labour while the girls frolicked, played dress up and screamed orders. Jounouchi supposed it was better than being forced to frolic and be dressed up with them, like poor Bakura. It didn't take them too long to put him in something that resembled a dress.

The only one that was getting away unscathed was Kaiba. Though the girls had put on a valiant effort to have him dance with them. They spent ten full minutes whining under that icy glare before Kaiba finally became tired of them and promised to pay for all the expenses the class needed if they'd just leave him the hell alone.

It's true, money did buy everything. Jounouchi wished he had that kind of power.

"And you're an Amazon slave driver!" Jounouchi growled back at Anzu.

"Stop it already!" Yugi yelled, completely sick and tired of their fighting. They had been going at it all day. "I'll finish the signs and Jounouchi-kun can throw out the trash. Okay?" Yugi gave them both his most power glare, which had the intensity of a kitten's. It was about as cute too. They didn't have a chance.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Anzu and Jounouchi glared at each other one last time before she stormed off in the other direction. Good, she was rejoining the other harpies, maybe they'd leave the guys alone for a while.

Yugi sighed in relief and tugged on Jounouchi's school jacket to get his attention. The boy's expression was no less serious, Jounouchi knew it had nothing to do with what had just transpired. Yugi looked around to make sure no one was looking or listening. Everyone was too engrossed in their own work to notice them. Yugi then turned his attention back to Jounouchi, looking rather sheepish, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"Er... Jounouchi-kun," Yugi began. "Are you okay? We haven't had a chance to talk since Sunday and... I was worried." He peeked up at Jounouchi through long dark lashes--Jounouchi never noticed how long they were until that exact moment--worry clearing etched in his violet eyes.

Ah yes, Sunday. A day that would live in infamy in the history of Jounouchi Katsuya. His fingers brushed his lips unconsciously remembering the kiss. When he realized what he was doing he quickly shoved his hand back in to his pants pocket and tried really hard not to look embarrassed. The way Yugi struggled in vain not to look amused let Jounouchi know he was failing.

"I'm fine," Jounouchi said. "It was so hectic yesterday. Kinda tired you know."

"Okay..." Yugi said. "I had thought that you were avoiding me or something."

Jounouchi patted Yugi on the head. "Never." He hoped he sounded convincing because even though he had not been actively trying to avoid Yugi on Monday, he had spent a lot of time doing things that kept them both separated. He also never tried to look for Yugi like he would have done on any other occasion. It wasn't that he was angry with Yugi, or even Yami, it's just that he felt awkward around them right now.

The whole situation was awkward and confusing. He just wanted to spend sometime in peace, actively trying not to remember all the advancements and surprising declarations he'd gotten all last week. For almost three years the population of Domino High had not realized that Jounouchi was an eligible, single--and rather attractive, in his humble opinion--male and now Domino city's King of Games and the most wanted bachelor were trying to get into his pants. What the hell?

"Are you sure?" Yugi pressed, leaning forward a little.

"Are you doubting me?" Jounouchi asked, feigning insult. Yugi shook his head rapidly, trying to explain himself.

"I-I just... after what happened with the other me, I thought you'd be mad. Especially since I didn't tell you..." he ended lamely. Poor guy seemed to not really understand what he was guilty about. Jounouchi smiled sympathetically and promised himself not to punish Yugi for his own problems, even if it meant facing Yami prematurely.

"I've got no reason to be mad at you Yugi," Jounouchi said honestly. "You've done nothing wrong. Okay? So forget about it. You're still my best friend."

Yugi nodded and smiled. Guess that did the trick, Jounouchi thought pleased with himself.

"Ne, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi called after a few minutes of silence. Jounouchi blinked and looked quizzically down at him. Yugi blushed a little again. "So about you and the other me..."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, there was just something very strange about Yugi saying 'the other me'. Like Jou was being hit on by Yugi... just a different side of him. Kinda like when he got roaring drunk and Honda would joking say that he got to see another side of Jounouchi.

Let's hope it wasn't quite like that.

"I'm sorry, it's a little hard to talk to you about that when he's basically right there."

Yugi giggled a little. "Right. Sorry." He whispered looking apologetic though Jounouchi could tell that he was disappointed. Yugi could be quite a little busy body.

His friend was starting to get that dazed look he always got when Yami was talking to him. It was always the strangest thing since Yugi always looked like he was zoned out and concentrating all at the same time. Jounouchi wasn't going to stick around to find out just what it was the pharaoh wanted. Yami usually refrained from coming out when Yugi was in school, unless something was going on that really pissed him off or his help was required, but that didn't mean he couldn't pass on something potentially embarrassing to Jounouchi through Yugi. Not that Jounouchi expected him to, but people did strange things when they were courting (Honda and Otogi were perfect examples) and Jounouchi had no interest in finding out what it was ancient Egyptians said or did to their dear ones in public.

Straightening out, Jounouchi shoved his hands in his pockets and moved towards the large trash bag begging to be disposed. "We better get back to work before Anzu notices we're not being 'productive'," Jounouchi said. He made a face while saying the last word.

Yugi blinked and looked at Jounouchi. "...oh--okay," he said a little distractedly. Jounouchi had the feeling that he just escaped something.

"Don't work too hard now," Takano teased as he walked out of the alleyway. "Oh that's right, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Ha ha--watch your back dipshit," Jounouchi warned, removing the trashcan lid. He grabbed the large trash bag and threw it in. Takano's laughter just rose, knowing Jounouchi was about as serious with his threat as Takano had been with his insult--not very.

Takano disappeared back into the school, leaving Jounouchi alone for the first time since he arrived in school this morning.

The start of culture festival had been a godsend for Jounouchi. With everyone running around preparing, there wasn't a single place that remained unoccupied for too long. Which meant Kaiba couldn't corner him in some dark, isolated part of the school. It made him less antsy and fidgety, not having to worry about some six foot tall beanpole stalking him into the bathroom.

Still he felt bad for using the culture festival as means to avoid Yugi. It was just awkward, and he was afraid that Yami would try something while they were in school. Jounouchi sighed, replacing the trashcan lid; he knew that Yami wouldn't do something like that. Yami, unlike Kaiba, actually had scruples. Jounouchi frowned, it was all Kaiba's fault. The brunet's advances had made Jounouchi oversensitive to these sorts of things now.

Did that mean that Jounouchi was implying that whatever the hell it was that Kaiba was doing was the same as Yami's admittance? It seemed unfair to Yami but all the same it made Jounouchi feel better. It wasn't just one of Kaiba's incomprehensible mind games, and he wasn't just some sort of... he didn't know... he just wasn't some toy! Something Kaiba fucked around with when he was bored. It meant there was something about Jounouchi that Kaiba couldn't help but want.

_But they aren't the same, _Jounouchi thought, turning and moving out of the alley, back into the school. _Yami has feelings for you. Kaiba has problems. _

Realizing he didn't want to go back to his classroom, he stopped just before entering the building. He wanted some peace. A place where he could just be alone. Maybe he'd think, maybe he wouldn't do any such thing. He didn't care as long as he could relax like he did before last week.

A smile graced his face as he stepped onto the roof and it wasn't just in response to the cool breeze that instantly blew through his hair. Though that was nice but Jounouchi's smile had to do with the memories that came to him. The roof was where he and Yugi, as well as Yami, had had some important moments. He and Yugi had strengthened their friendship here many times. He had also watched Yami think up here, make vows to save Grandpa Suguroku, red eyes narrowing and flashing fiercely with determination and ferocity.

"He's so cool," Jounouchi whispered. Slipping his fingers through the chain linked fence, he rested his forehead against the cool metal. The students could be seen below, running around the courtyard, pieces of sets or half completed stands scattered here and there. "He's got this intensity about him..."

He didn't know exactly how to word it. He supposed he could just sum it up by calling Yami what he was, an ancient monarch. He had all those great attributes that were admirable and desirable. He was powerful and kind, honest and dependable, safe and familiar... He was so many things that Jounouchi couldn't even begin to describe him. It made him want to give into Yami. Jounouchi Katsuya was never one to be swept off his feet but if anyone could do it, he supposed the spirit of the millennium puzzle probably could.

That was probably why he had responded to Yami's kiss, Jounouchi reasoned, remembering the way he had leaned into Yami, his mouth seeming to open of its own accord. It had felt good. Yes, there was no denying it, Jounouchi had enjoyed it. But then why did he not stay with him? Why couldn't Jounouchi bring himself to accept the pharaoh's feelings? It was like there was just something in Jounouchi's way, holding him back.

"I don't understand," he whined.

"That shouldn't come as a surprise. What do you ever understand?" Warm breath teased his ear and he gasped in surprise. Jounouchi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, anger and something else indefinable to him at the moment. Spinning around he came face to face with a smirking Kaiba.

Jounouchi immediately wondered if Kaiba had over heard anything else he had said. The brunet had any uncanny ability of knowing things about Jounouchi that the blond rather he not know. But Kaiba didn't look upset, just superior. However that was a normal expression on his face. Kaiba, after all, thought he was a god or something. The egotistical bastard.

"Kaiba," Jounouchi said after getting some of his composure back. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Well that wiped the smirk off his face. Jounouchi wasn't sure if it was reason to celebrate. The look in Kaiba's eyes now, Jounouchi was familiar with--had become very familiar with it over the past week--but the frown on his lips didn't match. It made Jounouchi uneasy. A feeling which increased as Kaiba invaded his space.

"You are," Kaiba responded. Jounouchi's confused look must have prompted him to elaborate. Or so Jounouchi assumed. Though the assumption seemed silly since Kaiba didn't do anything for Jounouchi's benefit. "You're my problem."

Jounouchi wasn't exactly sure what to think about that. One thing he did know was that when someone usually said something like that to him it was a good indicator that said person wanted to make him hurt, physically more often than not. Jounouchi had appropriately adopted measures so as to look unbothered while at the same time ready to strike or avoid a strike. When Kaiba said it though, he didn't feel the need to worry about physical harm. That didn't mean Jounouchi was all relaxed and fine. He was still nervous, edgy, alert for lack of a better word.

His mouth opened, trying to work out some sort of scathing retort or a question or something! Jounouchi forced himself to stop acting so pathetic.

Suddenly he was very angry.

"I'm your problem?" Jounouchi spit out. "No, you're my fucking problem." He growled, now taking a part in the continuing removal of his own personal space. "You, with all your fucking sexual harassment. Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?" His hand raised, his index finger poking Kaiba's chest, punctuating his every word.

"Sexual harassment constitutes as an unwanted sexual advance," Kaiba began, seemingly unbothered by Jounouchi's poking finger. That was until he grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him towards him, personal space had completely disappeared now.

"So?" Did Kaiba just purr? "When exactly did you tell me you didn't want it? During your needy whimpers or excited gasping?"

Jounouchi felt his face heat up. The fight draining from him. He did do those things, didn't he? Yup, while his hand squeezed Kaiba's shoulders and his body pressed closer to that lean, warm body. He had whimpered, gasped, whined and probably moaned too.

Kaiba smirked. His free hand was cupping Jounouchi's face, his thumb rubbing warm cheeks.

"Kaiba..." Jounouchi didn't exactly know what he wanted to say. He was confused now more than ever. He wanted Kaiba? Kaiba wanted him? The way he was touching and looking at Jounouchi made it seem so.

_He wants my body?_

Kaiba leaned forward, his warm breath washing over Jounouchi's face. Brown eyes disappeared under blond lashes. He wasn't even aware he had closed his eyes. But he did know that he was waiting--

_I allowed it in the end. Blaming it on Kaiba isn't fair. But can I really accept him! Kaiba torments me. To allow this to continue... But I did. I do. I'm allowing it to continue without knowing why. Kaiba could just as easily be playing with me and here I am letting him. _

--with breathe held. Anticipating. Jounouchi wet his suddenly dry lips. Kaiba was so close now. It was like Jounouchi's nerve endings were reaching out for him. He wasn't just allowing it. He participating--

_But if it's just sex... nothing else, nothing _sneaky_, but the want of carnal pleasures... Isn't that okay?_

--just like Jounouchi had done with Yami.

_Yami. _

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi swallowed hard. Some where, deep down inside, he had a feeling this was going to happen. That this was how they'd find out about each other. It was straight out of some soap opera. Only Jounouchi wasn't cheating on either of them (he wasn't even dating either of them!), there was no reason to feel any guilt. So why the hell did Jounouchi feel guilty and why couldn't he decided who the guilt was for? Damnit, his life just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

Watching them, Jounouchi felt like he was no longer in Domino city because the way Kaiba and Yami were glaring at each other reminded him strongly of how a cobra and mongoose look when they're facing off in those nature shows. As to what it all meant to Jounouchi in the grand scheme of things, he did not even want to begin to fathom. Though he had a fair enough idea.

Jounouchi forced down the blush that threatened to color his cheeks.

"So he is the _mistake,_ Jounouchi?" Yami stated, never taking his glaring eyes off Kaiba. Jounouchi was sure that just how he hadn't missed the stress on the word 'mistake', Kaiba hadn't either. Oh this was not headed in a good direction. No it wasn't.

Now how to answer Yami without incurring Kaiba's wrath? Jounouchi quickly realized there really wasn't a way of doing so. Not without upsetting Yami even more so then he already was. He wondered if opting for shutting up was available to him. Considering how Kaiba and Yami only had eyes for each other he felt there was a fifty-fifty success rate.

"Yugi," Kaiba began, he never did care to differentiate between the spirit and Jounouchi's best friend. "I doubt what the mutt and I do is of any of your concern."

"When it comes to unwanted advances, yes it does," Yami snapped back.

"Who said they were unwanted?" Came Kaiba's silky reply.

Well Kaiba won that staring contest since Yami was now staring at Jounouchi with wide eyes. Kaiba only allowed himself a momentary look of triumphant before he also looked at the startled blond. The way Kaiba was looking at Jounouchi made it hard for him to breathe. It was so intense and his eyes were drawing Jounouchi in. The brunet was looking at him the same way he looked at Jounouchi just before pulling him into a particularly passionate kiss.

And then Jounouchi put two and two together. It was the same look Yami had given him just before he had kissed Jounouchi the day before yesterday on Yugi's couch. Which ultimately meant that Kaiba also had feelings for him. Kaiba just had a really screwed up way of displaying affection.

The realization didn't exactly floor Jounouchi the way Yami's declaration had but it was surprising nonetheless. It was different. It wasn't just about sex (or making out rather since they haven't had sex yet). Jounouchi wasn't exactly sure of the best course of action. Things had become more difficult. He vaguely was aware that this probably was one of his best chances to be rid of Kaiba. But he couldn't bring himself to do so, not after admitting to himself that he did allow Kaiba to touch him the way he did. But wait... he couldn't reject Yami for the same reason. Even though it was just that one time, Jounouchi had reciprocated.

Jounouchi looked at both Yami and Kaiba. So did he like them both? That couldn't be possible. He had to like one more than the other. Yami, though, had one up on Kaiba. After Jounouchi and Yami had kissed, the pharaoh had not left him confused. Jounouchi was still unsure as why Kaiba didn't stay. Why didn't Kaiba just tell him? He had already admitted his physical attraction, why not admit the emotional one as well? It made Jounouchi doubtful. Confused. Why did Kaiba always leave him afterwards? Maybe he had read the brunet wrong? Maybe he was giving Kaiba too much credit? Making him more human than Kaiba really was?

Both sets of eyes were settled on him. He felt paralysed from--suffocated by--the desire in their eyes.

"I don't know!" Jounouchi yelled, breaking under the intensity of their eyes. "I don't understand any of this!" He closed his eyes but he could feel the heat from Kaiba and Yami's gazes still on him. It was unbearable. It was searing him.

_Stop it! I don't know!_

He ran, shoving right past Yami, through the door and down the staircase. He vaguely heard a pair of voices call out his name but it just made him run faster, jumping over the banister to the next level. He needed to get away. Away from the weight, heat, and desire in their eyes.

TBC

A/N: Before I forget... I'm going to Florida for the next three weeks and I doubt I'll be able to connect to the internet. If it's any consolation, I'll try to work on the fic while in Florida.


	3. MVD

Chapter 3: M/V D 

Leaving school before three wasn't exactly all that hard for him to do. He'd cut often enough to know the escape routes. What was hard was figuring out where he could go. The problem with secluded areas was that anyone who wanted to get away knew where they were. Especially kids like him, who weren't exactly model teenagers, who he didn't want to meet. Mostly because he has problems with them, or had problems with them sometime during his gang years. In any case, he wanted nothing to do with them or anyone else for that matter. Jounouchi wanted to hide and think which he knew would end up with him trying not to think.

He considered going home but even though Kaiba wouldn't be caught dead in his neighborhood (he was also sure Kaiba didn't know where Jounouchi lived, and about seventy percent sure he wasn't going to try and find out), he knew Yami wouldn't have much of a problem going to see him. Yami usually was more understanding and knew when to give a person his space but Jounouchi was sure that this wouldn't be one of those times.

So he just ran, randomly through the streets of Domino, dodging truency and hoping to leave his persures (there were none) lost. His mind was a million miles away, replaying what had happened on the roof top over and over again. It was driving him mad.

First and foremost, he was pissed at himself for running. It was so cowardly. Worse, it was so dramatic. He could have at least told them what he was thinking...

What the hell? He didn't even know what he was thinking!

Jounouchi's mind was a jumbled mess of whos, whats and whys. He didn't think he could sort anything out with Kaiba and Yami right in front of him. What if they like started dueling to see who would get Jounouchi? As silly as that thought was, he had seen those two start a Duel Monster's game over stupider, unnecessary reasons. Contrary to popular opinion, Jounouchi did not think a card game could solve problems.

Ducking into an alley, Jounouchi caught his breath while he waited for some cops to go by. It was easier that way, he didn't think he had it in him to act naturally. The way he was fidgetting would make him stand out to anyone with a sharp enough eye. Even though police officers didn't have a reputation of being the sharpest pencils in the box, Jounouchi didn't want to take the chance.

In the end, his legs gave out under him, deciding that this alleyway was as good as place as any. He crawled deeper into the alley, concealing himself from prying eyes behind a large trashbin. It sort of smelled but not unbearably so. He wasn't moving.

At least no one could find him here which was good.

"Finally," he murmured. "Peace."

No one would find him here. Jounouchi had a perfect moment to think things through with absolutely no interruptions from Kaiba or Yami. It was a perfect opportunity to work things out and find a solution.

And he fell asleep.

In the end, Jounouchi ended up falling asleep behind the dumpster. It wasn't uncommon for Jounouchi to fall asleep during stressful situations. As a child, Jounouchi always slept through his parents fights. Shizuka would usually come into find him asleep and curl up next to him. If he hadn't just yet fallen asleep, he'd adjust both of them better, curling an arm around her tiny waist, and would snuggle deeper into the covers. He doubted Shizuka would fall asleep like he would but he was pretty sure she was comforted nonetheless. She had cried a lot before their parents finally decided to give up and divorce… not that going through the divorce made him sleep any less or her cry any less.

A long sigh escaped him.

Still waking up behind a dumpster to a mouse chewing on your shoe lace was just a little too embarrassing for Jounouchi's taste. It also hit on a deep fear inside of him. One that his father's increasing debt could make real at any time.

Shaking off the small animal and all those depressing thoughts, he stood and stretch then headed home since he figured he smelled funny.

However nice the nap was, Jounouchi was aware that it really didn't accomplish anything (besides further impress on him that he was an emotional coward). He was nowhere near figuring out what to do about Kaiba and Yami. Albeit, he was much calmer than before so he figured that figuring it out would be easier now.

Yeah right.

One would think that just picking one of them would be easy. Beyond easy! It should be Yami. Logically speaking, he liked Yami better. They could have conversations, Yami wouldn't make a sport out of degrading him, wouldn't act superior, he would smile at Jounouchi's bad jokes, and he wouldn't be emotionally distant. Being hot wasn't such a bad thing either.

All in all, Yami would make a good boyfriend.

Or at least that was the logical conclusion. Nothing was etched in stone but, logically speaking here, it was more likely for Yami to make Jounouchi happy than Kaiba.

So exactly why was Kaiba in the equation? It couldn't just be because Jounouchi felt that it was his duty to consider Kaiba as a potential candidate for his affections. Surely not just because Kaiba had the hots for him? That seemed a little silly. Kaiba never spared his feelings like that. And even if Jounouchi was the bigger and kinder man (which he was), it didn't mean he needed to go through this kind of anguish. It should be more like: Kaiba likes me but I don't like him beyond his tight little butt, so that's that.

But it wasn't. So what was going on? Why so much consideration? Like if Kaiba really and truly had a chance with him… like if he really was Yami's rival…

Oh good gods, what if Kaiba was? Somewhere deep inside of Jounouchi, some demented and masochistic side of him, actually considered Kaiba Seto as a lover (not just someone to screw around with)? Even if Kaiba may not even really consider Jounouchi as one?

_Why_?

Well it didn't matter why, Jounouchi realized after lots of loud mental anguish. Honestly, some questions were just better left unanswered. However some truths should not be kept secret. Or better said, his conscious wasn't going to let Jounouchi keep his two Don Juans in the dark about his dilemma.

Fucking morals.

So while taking the bus back down town towards the Game Shop, Jounouchi's imagination entertained him with crazy images of Kaiba and Yami having pistol duels, sword fights, wrestling matches, and yes, card games to see who'd win over Jounouchi's affections. Though Jounouchi had the decency to realize that those were just products of an ego that wanted stroking. There was something about two very attractive men wanting him that pleased him as well. Especially since he spent a lot of his time in their shadows. Yes, it was nice to have some attention on him… even if it was a little scary too.

Once the bus left him off a block away from the Game Shop, Jounouchi found himself wishing he had decided to talk to Kaiba instead. There was comfort in Kaiba's hostility--it was familiar. With Yami… well he could act in ways that Jounouchi wouldn't be prepared for. That and Yami was a hell of a lot scarier when angry. Jounouchi didn't make a past time out of pissing him off after all (that was a private game between him and Techno Geek).

Jounouchi told himself that he's been enough of a coward on this fine day and that he needed to move his tush down that block.

The block seemed to go on forever. The door to the Game Shop seemed to have grown ten feet since Jounouchi was last there.

Shoving the door a little harder than necessary, Jounouchi was in.

"Welcome!" Yugi's cheerful voice came from somewhere under the counter. Jounouchi could just barely see the tips of his spikes. "Is there anything I can help you wi--Jounouchi-kun!"

Somehow Jounouchi had expected him to sound a little more upset. But either Yugi understood his dilemma or was just not getting involved in this one. "Hey," Jounouchi said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. He felt awkward.

"You want to talk to the other me?" Yugi asked, looking half amused and half exasperated. Jounouchi just nodded.

In seconds, Yugi was eagerly ushering Jounouchi upstairs to the living room, then running back to tell his Grandfather that he needed the older man to watch the store for a while. It all took under two minutes. Seriously.

Yugi was about to make himself scarce (spiritually not physically) when Jounouchi grabbed his wrist. Large purple eyes were instantly focused on him, looking curious.

"Is he mad?" Jounouchi asked, tentatively. Some preparation would be nice.

"A little," Yugi responded, making Jounouchi raise an eyebrow.

"Just a little?"

"Well he's not spitting fire or anything, but he's not pleased Jounouchi-kun." Yugi reached out and placed a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. Then he leaned in as if to keep what he was going to say between the two of them. Jounouchi decided not to let his friend know that if that was his intention it probably wasn't happening. "You did kinda cheat on him."

"We aren't dating yet!" Jounouchi yelled, defensively. Yugi sighed. He shook his head as if there was something Jounouchi just wasn't getting. But he said no more and the next thing Jounouchi knew, it was Yami's narrowed red eyes that were mere inches from his.

For a long moment there was absolute silence between them. Not that there needed to be any words, the intensity in Yami's eyes spoke volumes. Jounouchi figured that Yami could get through his hard head with just his stare, but that wouldn't make for a good story.

"You lied," Yami said and moved to the couch, where he sat down, crossed his legs and watched him. The tension between them decreased marginally (at least for Jounouchi), but now he felt as if he was suppose to do a performance for his life before a king.

Jounouchi sighed, it was time to stop acting like a moron. "I didn't lie," Jounouchi began. Yami looked incredulous but Jounouchi plowed on before he could say anything. "At the time you asked me whether the person who gave me that hickey mattered to me, he didn't."

"And now?" Yami squeezed in. Damn, no more dramatic pauses.

Jounouchi shrugged his answer and sat down beside Yami. The pharaoh didn't look very pleased with his answer but Jounouchi didn't want to lie to Yami--or himself for that matter--again.

"I thought it was just some screwed up game we were playing," Jounouchi explained. "I mean, Kaiba and I like to play,--" play here being a very nice term for the nasty fights they like to get into-- "you know that. I just thought Kaiba was doing mind games. I guess I wasn't seeing the obvious… or denying it. I donno. But, I'm guessing, it was more than just a game."

"You're guessing?" Yami asked, tight lipped. As always he was doing a valiant job of keep his cool. Yami wasn't totally succeeding but it was a very good job considering how pissed he probably was.

"Yeah," Jounouchi replied, looking towards the television across from them. It was off and he could see their reflection somewhat distorted in grayscale. "See I haven't talked to Kaiba yet. I haven't gotten him to admit anything but I'm pretty sure it's not just about groping and kissing." Just then he realized there was no hard evidence for his declaration. He couldn't help but wonder what he might be ruining with Yami by making that statements. But he also didn't know if it would ruin anything (with Yami or with Kaiba) at all. It could be something nice with one of them if they worked everything out…

He plowed on, "And I just figured out, it's not for me either."

There was another silence. This one was more oppressive than the last one. Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He figured it was best to let Yami digest what he told him before pressing onward. It also gave Jounouchi a moment to breathe, get his thoughts together.

Yami and Kaiba really did have common traits. Their best one was the poker face. However Yami wasn't employing that pocker face right now. His expression could only be described a very regal and refined version of the common 'you're shitting me' face.

"So that is your choice," Yami said, tight lipped. Jounouchi was amazed that he could get a word out.

Jounouchi blinked stupidly.

"You're really considering Kaiba," Yami said sounding amazed. "Are you daft?"

The question took Jounouchi by surprise. It wasn't exactly something he'd expected Yami to say. It didn't seem like something he'd say. Pharaoh's just didn't go around asking people if they were crazy or stupid or whatever it was that word meant. He wasn't very good with English slang. He never liked English slang either. Well unless it was coming from an English person because that was the way they talked after all. But if one isn't English one shouldn't be using their slang. It just made the person sound like a wannabe or something and a somewhat of an idiot. Or at least that was how Jounouchi felt about it.

Why was he even thinking about something so inane at the moment!

"I'm considering you too!" Jounouchi said, frowning indignantly. It wasn't like he was taking Yami out of the running after all. "I'm attracted to both of you." he added, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at him.

Yami stared at him for a long moment. His lips were a thin line. Jounouchi knew he wasn't going to hear a word come out of those lips for a few moments. It was probably because Yami didn't want to say anything he was going to regret. Yami was always like that, weighing and considering things and making sure he didn't do or say something that would escalate the situation.

Jounouchi took a breath, unfolding his arms, he should probably take an example from the pharaoh.

"I tried," he said after he thought he was as calm as he was going to be. Considering the situation, Jounouchi thought it was he was pretty damn calm. Only his fingers were twitching after all. "I tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Why I ran from you when you kissed me on Sunday. I kept wondering why. Why? I couldn't figure it out til today on the roof. It was the same reason I let Kaiba kiss me so easily. I liked it. I liked it when he touched me. And I like it when you touched me too."

There it was out in the open. No secrets. His cards were all on the table. God that had taken forever. And he had to do that again with Kaiba? Why hadn't he gotten them together to tell them? Could he do it again with Kaiba? Could he really go over to Kaiba mansion, knock on his door and tell Kaiba Seto that he had the hots for him?

No, no he couldn't. He couldn't trust Kaiba's reaction. He couldn't trust Kaiba not to hurt his feelings...

That was a depressing thought.

Yami chose that exact moment to speak, "Jounouchi, this isn't just about phyiscal attractions." He shifted so he was looking at Jounouchi directly. "Well not completely. I am attracted to you. Absolutely positively attracted to you, but it's not just your body that I want. You understand that correct?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." He didn't like where this was headed.

"Is it just physical to you?" Yami asked and upon Jounouchi's confused expression, he elaborated. "As you try to decide between us, do you only consider physical attraction or do you bring into consideration emotional bonding, companionship... all those things important in making a healthy, working relationship?"

Jounouchi closed his eyes, raising a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. Of course that was where Yami was heading. Yami had a good point too. If it were just about physical attraction, Jounouchi wouldn't have had any trouble touching and being touched by Kaiba. If it were just about phsyical attraction, he might have allowed Kaiba to screw him silly in the boys' bathroom. Hell, he might have initiated it himself because he knew Kaiba was hot. He had admitted it to himself after Kaiba had first kissed him behind the gym. He had just decided to ignore that admittance later on.

Let's not forget that Jounouchi only became so truly troubled when he came to the realization that Kaiba might have feelings for him. He had been basically ready to run into Yami's arms until that moment on the roof when he was able to read the brunet correctly for the first time.

If he read him correctly...

It was about relationships. It was about being together in more than just a phsyical sense. It was about bonding romantically. It was about all the things that Jounouchi wasn't even sure Kaiba could give him, would want to give him (which was why he was afraid to put everything on the table before Kaiba the way he could with Yami! He could trust Yami with his heart...).

"It's not just phsyical," Jounouchi said, opening his eyes slowly to look at the brunet. Yami nodded and moved closer to him, taking his hand. He kissed it. That was a sweet gesture. Very royalty-like, Jounouchi thought.

"I can assure you it will be more than physical," Yami said. His lips brushed over Jounouchi's hand as he spoke and his red eyes held Jounouchi's brown ones. "I told you how I felt before I even considered kissing you."

Which was more than Kaiba had done. That's for sure.

"But Kaiba..." Jounouchi continued, stubbornly. It was even beginning to piss him off. Why did he have this stubborn attachment (for lack of a better word) to Kaiba? Yami was obviously the better choice! Jounouchi _liked_ Yami.

"Aside from your body," Yami said, lowering Jounouchi's hand but still holding it. "Has he shown you that he wants to do more besides kiss your lips, make indecent touches in public areas?"

Jounouchi knew he didn't have to answer that for Yami to get his answer. It was frustrating.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Yami asked. Jounouchi felt himself tense and he hoped that the pharaoh didn't pick up on. "You act like you do." he added.

Jounouchi sighed and Yami continued. "You should tell me if you do." Yami wasn't even hiding his distaste when he said that. Well it didn't make sense that the idea of Jounouchi liking Kaiba would leave a sour taste in Yami's mouth.

"I already told you, I'm considering you both."

Yami shook his head. "Consideration is different than having feelings for someone. Having feelings for one of us would make what you're considering much different than what you would be considering if you as of yet held not real romantic feelings for either of us."

Jounouchi sank back in the seat and looked at Yami. How could Yami be so calm. If the situations were reversed, if it was he who liked Yami and Yami told Jounouchi that he might like someone else too, Jounouchi would be having a conniption. There would be plenty of yelling and cursing and threats to Kaiba's life (assuming it was Kaiba Yami liked... which now that he thought about it, he always felt that those two had the hots for each other. When they fought it looked like they were flirting and let's not forget that the leather-wearing only became a permanent fashion statement _after_ they had become each other's rivals). In the very least, Jounouchi assumed he would not be asking Yami if he liked Kaiba back. Jounouchi would be trying to convince Yami that he didn't like the very air Kaiba breathed!

But Jounouchi had to concede that his way probably wouldn't accomplish much in the long run. Yami wanted to know if he had a chance with Jounouchi or if Jounouchi was just too fucking stupid to realize he liked one of them over the other already (though, Jounouchi had to admit, just because he admitted a preference doesn't mean Yami might give up). And this was something Jounouchi had just figured out, this very second, it wasn't something he had always known, even in the back of his head. It made him want to be serious, even more serious than he had been. It made him want to figure this out... not just for his sake, but for Yami's sake. No matter what the outcome was, he didn't want to drag the pharaoh into lengthy games of what ifs and I-don't-knows.

"I like him," he said to Yami. He found the words were easier to say then he thought. What was more noteworthy was that he didn't feel the urge to fervently deny what he just said. It was true. He liked Kaiba. Not just physically, not as a potential friend, not even as just a rival--he liked Kaiba, liked him for potiental lover.

He liked the way Kaiba carried himself, he liked Kaiba's confidence, his intelligence. Even the brunet's arrogance had a certain sex appeal to it. With Kaiba it was rough, it wasn't easy, there was no coddling... there was just something raw and masculine about it.

"Him only or more than me?" Yami asked, shoulder tense enough for a block head like Jounouchi to even notice. He hated hurting his friends.

"I think so," Jounouchi found himself saying before he even had a chance to respond. It was like now that he had admitted his feelings, this flood of 'duhs', for lack of a better word (though Jounouchi thought it fit perfectly considering his block head nature), was steadily blasting forth from his mouth. "All this time that I've been trying to figure out things, all I find myself thinking about is Kaiba. Always Kaiba. He's like this great focus in my mind. All I want to do is figure him out, figure out whether he likes me or not."

"And whenever I think about how easily it would be to just accept you," he began, making a motion for Yami not interrupted him. "for just the plain old reason that you are this absolutely wonderful person who has always given me such a feeling of comfort and belonging. Who I know I could trust my heart and soul too. Who I trust with my very life." He paused to reign his thoughts. This was the bad thing about floods of thoughts: tangents. "Whenever I think about accepting you, when I say to myself 'stupid, Yami's the obvious choice'. I always think about the what ifs, about Kaiba. And everything's screwed in my head, Yami. The only thing I can think is that I must like him more."

"Not that you're just indecisive and letting your curiosity get the best of you?" Yami asked, suddenly gripping Jounouchi's hand a little tighter than he had before. He leaned forward, he had to raise himself up on one in on the couch so that their foreheads touched. "If I'm so damn perfect, forget the mysteries and oddities of Kaiba Seto and be with me. Just be with me."

Yami kissed Jounouchi, bringing his free hand up to touch the side of the blond's face. Jounouchi found himself just looking at him before letting his eyes droop closed. Yami tasted like candy bars (because Yugi tended to live off of Mars bars), his lips were warm and inviting. His kiss was tender. A sigh escaped Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi said, pulling away. "I can't."

TBC

Back from Florida and suffering through school again. I'll try to post as often as possible. I hope this is a good chapter. worries


	4. sueña, que soñar no cuesta nada

Chapter 4: sueña, que soñar no cuesta nada

"I didn't come here to get raped," Jounouchi huffed. A sound that was obviously from trying to pry someone off his person, not a reaction to pleasurable human contact.

"I'd hardly call this rape," Kaiba replied in his know-it-all voice. Any pleasurable reactions Jounouchi was _not_ having went straight out the window at Kaiba's tone.

"I said no!" Jounouchi pointed out through grit teeth. Gods, Kaiba was like an octopus!

Apparently what Jounouchi said finally sunk into Kaiba's hard skull because he stopped. He pulled his head out of Jounouchi's neck (he was still doing the octopus thing) and looked Jounouchi in the eye. One fine eyebrow rose making Jounouchi feel like he was about to be corrected by a teacher.

"You always say no," Kaiba informed him. "If I actually listened to you, we'd never get anywhere."

Jounouchi twitched then pushed hard against Doc Oct. "That's exactly what a rapist would say!"

Frustration, pure and untainted; it had the same effect on him that pheromones had on animals. Maybe that's why Jounouchi was so attracted to him...?

God forbid.

The way they were going on, one wouldn't know whether they were fighting or trying to get naked. All in all, they were sort of doing both - Kaiba was fighting to get them naked and Jounouchi was fighting for all that was pure, decent and right.

"Can we talk?" Jounouchi yelled in frustration. "For once, Kaiba, a conversation that is not interrupted by spit swapping?"

Again Mr. All-Hands paused, then sighed. Finally there was some empty space between them.

"You really have a penchant for ruining romance," Kaiba said, running a hand through his own hair.

"You have a skewed sense of romance," Jounouchi retorted. He walked around the brunet and sat down on the edge of Kaiba's desk.

It was late afternoon on Thursday and Jounouchi had stalked Kaiba from school to work. Well not really stalked, Kaiba had known Jounouchi was behind him, had left all the doors open and waved off security guards that would have other wise impeded Jounouchi. It was more like Jounouchi followed, but he felt that it would make him seem like a... well, a puppy. It wasn't because he was following, it was more Kaiba's attitude about it. It was so damn smug and superior. It was like he was saying 'look at my well trained pup, Jounouchi. He goes exactly where I want him to'.

What made it seem more like that was the case, was that it hadn't even been Jounouchi that went up to him and asked for some time to speak together. After class Kaiba had just walked over to Jounouchi's desk and given him a 'come' look. Not a 'come hither' look that makes one all melty and horny, but the 'come, follow your master' look which made Jounouchi want to stuff Kaiba into the trunk of the brunet's BMW and drive it into Domino Bay. Jounouchi figured that it made sense that Kaiba would finally take things into his own hands. As where he had spoken to Yami on that same Tuesday his two would-be rivals found out about each other, Jounouchi had been avoiding Kaiba for a whole day and a half.

Jounouchi knew he was being an emotional coward again. But he had convinced himself that he was just practicing what to say to Kaiba. Well you did need to be well armed when coming in contact with Kaiba Seto. One needed to know how to approach Kaiba in the same way one needed to know how to approach a King Cobra.

Kaiba was staring at him now, either waiting for him to speak or for an opportune time to strike. Jounouchi wasn't exactly sure which one it was. What he did know was that he needed to figure out what to say. He still had no idea how to talk to Kaiba. All they ever did was yell at each other. This whole conversation thing was novel.

Why had he rejected Yami again?

Oh right, because he's an idiot.

"You like me, don't you?" Jounouchi said and like always it was more spontaneous than thought out. But Jounouchi figured it was the right thing to say anyway, so why worry? He did reject Yami over the slim possibility that he had read Kaiba right that day on the roof--that Kaiba might actually like Jounouchi.

Kaiba had not stopped staring at him. Jounouchi wasn't sure if that meant he had finally shocked the brunet speechless or not. It did feel like he had the upper hand, Jounouchi would have enjoyed that very rare experience if he wasn't as nervous as a lost Chihuahua in a mall having a holiday weekend sale.

The moments passed making Jounouchi begin to wonder if Kaiba was just not going to answer. It would be like Kaiba to disregard what he said. But Jounouchi felt that statement was unfair. He may not know a whole lot about the CEO but one thing was crystal clear--Kaiba opened up to no one but Mokuba. So Jounouchi figured that if he wasn't being laughed at yet he should start thinking of the silence as a yes.

That didn't mean it was any less frustrating. The last thing Jounouchi ever expected to need was to be fluent in Kaiba. Well, there had been even less expectancy in having any desire for that fluency.

So yeah, he wanted to understand Kaiba which Jounouchi supposed had a lot to do with him having feelings for Kaiba. Which in turn was why he was so freaking twitchy about the ever growing silence.

"Come on Kaiba, yes or no. It's not all that difficult." Jounouchi ignored the little voice in his head that was screaming hypocrite at him.

Anyway unlike himself, Kaiba always knew what was going on.

Kaiba glared at him. "Is that so?" He sneered. "I haven't seen you being so forthcoming."

Jounouchi felt the familiar twitch in his left eyebrow but he forced himself not to lash out. It was his fault for provoking the brunet when he fully understood that Kaiba was emotionally stunted.

Oh what a pair they would make!

"I like you," Jounouchi said. That had been the scariest thing he had ever done in his life. No matter how easily he was able to admit his feelings, doing so had shook him to the core. His hands were trembling so hard he had to grip the legs of his trousers tightly in an attempt to stop. He made sure he was looking at Kaiba though. He refused to look away, to look like he was scared, ashamed or insecure.

He was dying to hear Kaiba's response. If this were Yami, Jounouchi knew that he wouldn't have had to wait this long. If this were Yami, they'd already be making out in the throes of requited love.

He wished it was Yami. Not because he had just realized his feelings for Kaiba were false or because he was pessimistic about Kaiba's answer. Yami presence was needed. His warm hands and serious eyes, and the security he offered...

It was troublesome to still be thinking about Yami like this when he had decided to forgo a relationship with the pharaoh. Maybe it was just regret? Or maybe it was that he had spent so much time thinking about how nice it would be having Yami as a boyfriend that he still hadn't gotten use to the idea of that relationship not happening.

However all those reasons just didn't sound right. Mostly because maybe upon rejecting Yami completely, he realized that he really did have strong feelings for Yami too--

"Mutt."

Jounouchi hadn't even been aware that he had lost himself in thought until Kaiba was right in front of him. Long fingers closed around Jounouchi's chin and raised his head until their eyes met. Kaiba looked prissy. Sort of like a cat looks when you throw water on it, Jounouchi mused.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you," Kaiba growled.

Jounouchi wished he had the ability to kick himself in the ass sometimes. Of all the times to be spacing out this was not one of them. The last thing he needed to do was make Kaiba even more emotionally distant with his inconsideration.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured, flushing. "You wouldn't mind repeating, would ya?" Kaiba gave him a look Jounouchi wasn't sure he understood and started to worry that maybe Kaiba wouldn't repeat himself. At least not for a while, just to watch the blond squirm and maybe in hopes that Jounouchi'll beg or something.

"There's no point," Kaiba replied. He sounded exasperated which was a step up, Kaiba usually didn't sound like anything except smug or angry.

"What do you mean there's no point!" Jounouchi said hurriedly and with no small annoyance. Just because Kaiba had the ability to act like a prick why did he choose to exercise that ability? "There's plenty of point! I can't leave this place until you fucking answer me, you bastard!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow again. Oh and there was that infuriating smirk of his. There was that feeling of impending doom settling in too.

Jounouchi felt like laughing all of a sudden, which was silly and so didn't fit with what was stated in the last paragraph. But it did fit with the fact that Kaiba's smirk looked a little more like a smile right now.

"That so?" Kaiba asked. They both knew where this was headed and Jounouchi liked it that way.

He nodded. "You heard me."

Kaiba didn't kiss him this time. Well he did. But Jounouchi also kissed him. In other words, they met half way since Jounouchi figured that a good way to start a relationship with Kaiba Seto was to show Kaiba that he wasn't always going to be the one that was always being kissed. Further proving it by being the one to bring their mouths back together when they broke apart.

Jounouchi hoped that Kaiba was feeling as overwhelmed as he was. That the reason why Kaiba was gripping his shoulders so hard was because the world was spinning for him too. He hoped Kaiba felt like he was unbalanced and falling too.

Finally they broke apart and Jounouchi didn't pull them back together. Not that he didn't want to join their mouths again but he found that during the last kiss he was lost in a particular thought. He was mulling over an unanswered question.

"You never answered my question," Jounouchi said. Kaiba gave him a flat look and Jounouchi knew immediately what he was thinking. "I don't care, I want to hear it from your mouth. I'll be sure to pay attention this time." He added with a sheepish smile.

Kaiba looked suddenly flustered. It wasn't the same expression other--normal--people had when flustered. It was more of an angry expression (probably because he was angry with himself for being flustered). If Jounouchi wasn't scrutinizing the brunet like he was--to start to better understand, (decipher really), Kaiba's facial expressions--, he would have mistook it for anger.

"I like you," he murmured softly against Jounouchi's lips which were starting to curve upward in a smile. "I like you even better when you shut up." he added when Jounouchi opened his mouth to speak. Kaiba probably figured he was going to say something sappy.

Unfortunately for Kaiba, he had misjudged Jounouchi and received a thwap on the head for the mistaken assumption.

"Prick," he growled. "If anyone here needs to talk less it's you."

Kaiba glared at him. It was so the beginnings of an argument Jounouchi didn't feel like having. He grabbed the brunet by the head and pulled their mouths together. At the same time leaning back so that he was lying on Kaiba's smooth oak desk, Kaiba over him.

It worked. Argument averted for more pleasurable and fun activities.

Did you know that there was just something about making out on a desk that incredibly sexy? Jounouchi was starting realize that right now.

Kaiba and Jounouchi were a couple.

Together.

An item.

Boyfriends.

Lovers.

Seto and Katsuya. Soul mates. Well maybe not _soul mates_. That was a little much. And they weren't lovers just yet either. However, Jounouchi had a feeling Kaiba would be doing something about that soon. Jounouchi tried to control his excitement because if he didn't, he might run back up to Kaiba Corp and take the brunet right on his desk.

So that made them boyfriends? That sounded so high school. Well they were in high school, but still. And an item or a couple sounded kind of old, words that his parents might use. So that meant they were just together, which felt right. They kind of were just together.

"Jeez, Katsuya why don't you just start writing 'Jou hearts Kaiba' on your notebook," he grumbled to himself earning a weird look from the old lady sitting next to him on the bus. He gave her a cheeky grin and looked back out the window.

The sun was going down in Domino but it wasn't late. Winter was coming, chasing the warmth of the sun away. He considered buttoning up his school jacket, the tee shirt he wore under wasn't much protection really. But he felt lazy.

He sighed. Didn't matter. He'd be home soon and hopefully dad wouldn't notice the hickey on his neck. Damn Kaiba. It was like he wanted the whole world to know. Kaiba had looked so smug while Jounouchi was screaming at him about it.

"We don't need to broadcast it, Kaiba!"

"People need to know who your master is."

Jounouchi remembered keeping his hands firmly bunched up in Kaiba's clothes because if not Jounouchi might have stabbed him with his fancy letter opener. Jounouchi also figured Kaiba liked seeing the murderous glare in his eyes because the brunet had just looked even more pleased. In the end, Jounouchi was just thoroughly kissed for all his ranting and raving.

However, Kaiba had asked him if it really mattered if others knew about their budding relationship. Jounouchi hadn't answered even if it didn't really matter to him. Honestly, Jounouchi had always expected Kaiba to be more secretive. Though it made sense if one remembered that Kaiba thought himself above everyone else, thus disregarding the opinion of just about everyone. The reason he hadn't answered was because he felt guilty. Going to school and being so open so soon made him feel like he was throwing it in Yami's face.

They had not left each other in the most friendliest of terms on that infamous Tuesday. It wasn't at all surprising considering Jounouchi had ended up rejecting Yami even if he had just gone over to the Game Shop with the intention of clearing the air. The last thing he wanted to do was worsen the situation by being lovey with Kaiba.

Okay, so it was highly unlikely that they were going to be lovey with each other. Neither he nor Kaiba were into holding hands, sending love notes, or making gooey eyes at each other but he knew that they would act differently enough as it was without having hickeys everywhere.

He knew he was being unreasonable though. He knew that he shouldn't squash Kaiba's warped demonstrations of affection just because he wanted to spare Yami's feelings. Yami was reasonable, mature, and intelligent. Yami would understand. Yami would sooner or later start talking to Jounouchi again.

Jounouchi hoped he would anyway. He valued Yami's company and his friendship. Well more than just his friendship, really, but there was no point in thinking about that now. He had chosen Kaiba over Yami and that was that. There was no point in thinking about Yami in a romantic sense since he wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't regret choosing Kaiba, he regretted losing Yami.

He couldn't help wanting them both.

It was silly though and he hoped he would get over it soon. But he couldn't help entertain the thought of having them both. No greater impossibility existed, Jounouchi knew that. Fortunately, fantasies were all about greedy impossibilities.

As the bus trudge along through the beginnings of rush hour, Jounouchi allowed himself to be swept away from reality. His eyes closed and he smiled to himself thinking about Yami and Kaiba not just getting along (as he'd done many a time when he was dragged off to witness/participate in some event that in the end would just be about Yami and Kaiba trying to prove who was better) but getting it on.

TBC


End file.
